


Mates

by Guillermina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Omega Verse, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guillermina/pseuds/Guillermina
Summary: Su celo se ha presentado por fin y sus sueños le dan esperanzas, Mako se asegurara de su bien por todos los medios que tenga en mano para tener a Jamie sano y seguro.





	Mates

Mates

El sol de Australia hacia que su piel le ardiera más y se volviera insoportable haciendo que deseara rodar sobra la áspera arena del desierto, gritar y patalear, maldecir a todos los dioses, decir las pestes más atroces sobre todos los que conoce, sobre su madre, su padre, sus amigos, de hog.

Sobre todo, de hog se recuerda, y sin ningún pudor, grita con todo su aire, raspándose las cuerdas de su seca garganta, se deja caer en la arena con la mirada sobre el cielo cegador, siente como su saliva cae por su boca abierta y baja hasta su oreja haciendo cosquillas que su mente olvida por completo al oir un ruido pesado de alguna forma acercándose rápido.  
Entonces lo vio, a hog, tan imponente parado a un par de metros de él, sabía que su cara podía ocultar sus expresiones con maestría, esta vez no, la máscara no estaba en su rostro dándole la satisfacción de ver como sus cejas volaban de la impresión, haciéndolo reír cual zarigüeya gustosa, pero sus ojos eran otro tesoro que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar, ojos de deseo, que lo veían como un delicioso filete en medio de un banquete de la mejor calidad, ese oasis en el desierto que lo salvaría de morir.

Sintió como su respiración pesada, le hacía cosquillas cuando hog se agacho y olio descaradamente su cuello, jadeando de forma ronca y rasposa.

Se hizo daño cuando hog lo tomo detrás de un peñasco de rocas, mientras el sol se ocultaba y la temperatura bajo, aunque eso no impidió que gimiera y gritara a su placer, rasgara, mordiera todo lo que se ponía cerca de su boca, no registrando como sus costillas de vez en cuando hicieran un crack, como sus dedos sangraran de agarrarse de las rocas afiladas y sus uñas se desprendieran de las orillas manchando la arena.  
Recuerda como hog llora cuando se despierta al siguiente día, besa todo su cuerpo y susurra que lo siente, que nunca lo quiso lastimar.

La doctora rubia lo atiende apenas llegan al complejo lleno de luz, hog lo llevo de forma rápida y lo más delicada que pudo, ve la angustia en sus ojos, es cuando se odia a sí mismo, a su naturaleza, su estúpida naturaleza, sus estúpidos ciclos, su mente que divaga cada minuto, pero el odio sigue ahí, para él, para su maldito celo.  
La anestesia hace afecto y mientras se sumerge en la obscuridad todo queda en silencio.

\- ¡Excelentes noticias Mako¡- llega canturreando la doctora zeigler, que camina de forma ligera, mentalmente se lo atribuye que siempre anda volando de aquí a allá en el campo de batalla, con esas alas que llaman tanto la atención a Jaime- Nada que no se pueda curar con descanso, y descanso que necesitara sin duda, muchas felicidades-su acento se dispersa en la habitación dejándolo confundido.  
\- ..me alegra….por qué me felicita doctora…-hablar duele, y hace que la boca se le llene de sabor metalico, asi que aspira con fuerza casi siendo un bufido.  
-Mako, Jamie está en cinta- le ve con ojos dulzones- si se cuida y descansa sin duda lo llevará a buen término, ya hice análisis y podemos llevar el embarazo de forma sana, sin duda puedo ayudar en eso sin problema- su tono canturrea mientras se sienta a lado de el- todos lo podemos proteger Mako, obviamente la decisión recae en ti, al final eres el Alpha, podemos interrumpirlo como las otras veces, y él nunca se enterará- el tono se hace serio y cortante.  
-Interrúmpelo-

 

La luz del alba que se cola en su habitación lo despierta, sus músculos duelen solo un poco y se siente mareado, instintivamente busca a hog, viéndolo entrar por la puerta.

-Hoggie, ¡¿cómo estás?!, yo estoy muy bien, nada casi me duele, muy bien, nada casi duele, la doc hace muy buen trabajo no?, sin duda es muy buena en todo lo que hace y ¡es linda¡, sin duda, sin duda, hog, me siento muy bien, hog, hog, me escuchas mate?- su voz sale atropellada y con altibajos de tono mientras pasa sus manos en su cabello teniendo una crisis, respirando con fuerza, llorando, jalándose los cabello con fuerza hasta que el cráneo le duele, chilla, maldice, hasta que respira más profundo, calmándose.

Entonces siente a hog abrazándolo con cuidado, su pecho se infla de amor, se siente amado, el mejor junker de toda la historia, el puto amo de la galaxia.

\- ¿Dime hog, tuvimos éxito? - Mako lo abraza con un poco de más fuerza-¿Hog?, dime que sí, dime que si por favor-  
-No-

Llora, llora con desesperación mientras Mako lo mantiene en sus brazos, se disculpa con él, por ser un omega defectuoso, lleno de radiación con miles de defectos de salud, incapaz de concebir y darle un pequeño junker, llenar ese enorme pecho de orgullo, en vez de preocupación.

 

Los vidrios delgados de la habitación hacen que Angela escuche el drama, un drama que se repite año con año, y la destroza internamente, antes lo entendía, Mako estaba temeroso de perder a Jamie en el embarazo, con ese problema durante un año busco un suero que nivelara la salud de Jamie para poder darle ese gusto, todos los alphas del equipo aportaron su granito de arena para darle células que regenerarían más rápido a Jamie, fue un éxito, ¿Qué había un problema de fertilidad?, las omegas del equipo también aportaron células madre para solucionarlo, pero año tras año no importando cuan sano estuviera Jamie ya, Mako pedía que lo interrumpiera, manteniendo a un Jamie desesperanzado en su cuidado.

 

Jamie se volvía una masa jadeante y llorosa en sus manos, balbuceaba mientras daba besos en su pecho, le mataba verlo así, pero era necesario, no se arriesgaría a tener una cría, una cria que mataría sin dudar a Jamie, drenándole sus energías, matándolo al momento de tenerlo.

Juro matar a cualquier amenaza contra Jamie, y lo cumpliría no importando que tan desgarrador sea para los dos.


End file.
